The cure on Azarath
by shadowstar888
Summary: Raven and Henry Have to return to Azarath. Can they find the cure and will it work? Will they be forced to stay? Sequel to 'A Raven's howl.' Rae/BB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for being patient. This is what you all have waited for. I hope to make this longer than the last story. Thanks for the support. reviews are welcomed. And now on with the show.**_  
_**Last time:**_

_"You said it your self. There's a cure, we won't have to live under this curse. The only way to get the antidote is going back to Azarath." He said with pleading eyes.  
_  
_I looked down and thought about it. "Give me a couple of days." I said turning._  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Raven Pov:

I walked out of the room to find my friends waiting in the living room. I sat next to Beast Boy who looked at me with a worried expression.

"What did that guy want."

Henry came in with the squire following.

"They want us to go back to Azarath."

"Why?" Beast Boy said now sitting forwards.

"I haven't told y'all guys but... My mother was of royal blood. So me and Henry are actually the prince and princess of Azarath."

"What?!" The team said in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well at the time it wasn't relevant." I said in my monotone voice.

"Dude, I can't really see you in a dress." Beast Boy joked.

I punched him and leaned on him.

"Your lucky I like you or you would be on pluto." I said back.

"So when do you leave?" Robin asked

"A few days." Henry said still standing.

"Another thing we have to talk about." I said causally. "We all know about Henry and my... condition. Knowledge found out that there is a cure also on Azarath. It's on the highest mountain, and before we can rule we have to be cured."

"Well that is good news, correct?" Star fire asked trying to find the positive side of things.

"I guess." I said looking down.

"I think it is time for you two to pack." The squire said awkwardly.

"I agree." Henry said walking to his room.

"Besides its late we should get shut-eye too." Robin said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

I laid in bed wide awake. I wasn't going to pack until tomorrow morning we were not going to leave until the day after.

A buzz and then a soft thud and foot steps.

I was about to blast it when something whispered. "Rae it's me... Mind if I sleep in here?"

"It's you Beast Boy. Ya I guess it's fine." I said blushing while I moved over.

"So... you're a princess?" He said like it was a casual topic.

"Yes and no. Henry is older so he's next in line, but we are still so young so we have to share the rulership until the council says so or we get married to someone."

"Oh..."

"Beast Boy... you know I may not be coming back."

"Don't say that. This is your home, we are your family."

"I...I don't want to go... I'm scared." I said tearing up. 'When did I become so emotional.'

"Don't worry, if you want I can come." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"No don't you'll make it harder on me."

"Why not?" He said.

"Cause, and I'm not falling for your puppy dog eyes."

"How'd you know I was doing that."

"Night vision."

"Oh ya."

"Idiot."

"But I'm your Idiot." He said laughing.

"We better get to sleep I have to pack in the morning." I said kissing his nose.

"Night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up to snoring and sunlight. I looked over at my clock to see it was a good time to get up.

"Beast Boy wake up." I said kissing him

"Five more minutes mommy."

I got up to get dressed and get ready. I let Beast Boy use my bathroom to freshen up before we walked out of my room together.

Outside my room Henry was waiting. He saw Beast Boy walk out of my room and pounced on him.

"Did you try anything on my sister?"

"Dude, relax I'm not like that."

"Henry stop it, you'd think I would let him. We are only dating." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Stay out of it Rae." Henry said looking at me with red eyes.

"Whats wrong with you?" I said using my powers to encase him in a bubble. "Your not leaving that untill you calm down."

"I'm sorry. I was just over protective."

I released him and we walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my kettle and offered tea to Henry, who said no and he got coffee.

"Why were you out side my room?"

"Oh ya." He said smiling. "Full moon out tonight."

I paled. "How is that good?" I asked.

"Don't you like the feeling of the freedom?" Henry said chewing on some bacon.

"Ya I guess. I've only transformed under a full moon once though."

"You'll be fine, and you have me there now."

"Actually..." I started but the rest of the team walked in.

"Morning team." Robin said pouring himself some coffee. "Why are you so happy Henry?"

"Full moon."

"Oh..."

"Perfect." Said Cyborg "I made an enclosed area so that we can keep an eye on y'all when you transform."

"That's nice and all but we prefer open spaces and animals to hunt." Henry said trying to put it nicely.

"I took care of that built it underground so its got a lot off room, I put holographic projections on the roof so it looks like open space. For the animal thing I know a guy." Cy said smiling mysteriously.

"Wow that's so cool!" Henry said getting excited.

"I also added cameras so that we can keep an eye on y'all, plus I'm curious."

"Where is the squire?" Beast Boy asked finishing his tofu.

"He left last night, he said he will be back tomorrow to pick us up." Henry said.

"I'm going to go pack." I said putting my cup in the sink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I finished packing and went downstairs. For the rest of the day we just hung out and ordered pizza, luckily no bad guys.

I looked at the clock and it said 10:30.

"I think now is a good time for us to get down there." I said.

Cyborg showed us the way to a heavy duty door that led to an amazing forest. It smelled so real.

"You kids have fun now."

"Wait why is Beast Boy here."

"I like to give my beast a stretch. When Raven transformed the first time I kept an eye on her so she wouldn't hurt any one." He said but his face got a serious look on it. "This may be a bad idea. We have two alpha males in one area."

"Well it's to late now I already feel the moons power."

"Me too." I said staring up at the full moon protection that Cy put in.

"I guess I will go on and change." Beast Boy said stepping back morphing into the beast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Normal Pov:

Henry took his form easily, while Raven took a little long and was in more pain because this was only her third time to transform.

'So far so good. It's weird being the only one in control.' Beast Boy thought standing back so that Henry and Raven can get each others scent. 'Of coarse they don't need to show dominance since they are family.'

Soon Henry caught wind of Beast Boy and turned to and growled and snarled at him. They went into a stand off staring eye to eye trying to show their dominance. They charged at each other and started wrestling and clawing at each other.

Raven just sat there sniffing the air like this was a normal thing.

Henry soon backed down and Beast Boy became alpha of their small pack. Raven started to lick their wounds to show her support.

Beast Boy went to both Raven and Henry and rubbed his neck on their shoulders so they will have his scent.

Raven stayed by Beast Boy's side most of the time during this process as she was his mate.

'Ravens treating me like she is my mate. I wonder if she thinks this way as a human.'

Beast Boy started Howling at the moon. Soon Raven joined in and Henry followed.

Beast Boy took off as scent of prey was caught in the wind, with the rest of the pack in tow.

They settled down after they felt satisfied by their hunt.

'I can't believe we caught so much. Three deer Why aren't they eating.' He said noticing that the two were staring at him. 'I'm stupid the alpha eats first. It's meat though.' Beast Boy thought staring at the dead animals.

'You didn't care when you killed them.'

'I knew you would say something soon.'

'Do we need to go over this again your pack is starving and they may turn on you if you don't pick.'

'Fine.' Best Boy picked the biggest of the three and sat next to Raven. Raven being next in line of ranking since she is the alpha's mate picked the second largest even though it was bigger by a little. They started devouring their meal, Beast Boy doing it a bit slower as he was reluctant in the beginning.

'Now what?' Beast Boy asked the beast for guidance.

'Claim territory. I recommend somewhere with a cave.'

'Ok' Beast Boy said getting up signaling for the others to follow.

After a while they found a nice cave and land that Beast Boy started claiming.

They entered the cave to find that in the back there was rising. Beast Boy claimed this spot and noticed there was still room and invited Raven to join him. She jumped up and settled in next to her mate while Henry laid below facing the opening so he can rest and keep an eye out for any threats.

Soon two werewolves and the beast were fast asleep and slowly they morphed back to human form as the mood fell and Beast Boy couldn't hold his form longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Raven's pov:

I woke up and looked over to see Henry but no Beast Boy. I teleported to my room. I changed my clothes and went to the kitchen for some tea.

There I found Starfire makeing breakfast.

"Good morning Star, your up early."

"I wanted to make you and Henry a feast before your departure."

"Thanks, but I think I will be content with my tea. You know me."

"Oh yes, how foolish of me. I'm sure Henry will like it."

I looked over to see something in a pan that looked very burnt. "Yea he will love it." I said trying to hide my grin as I imagined Henry vs the mystery food.

"Soo... Last nite I noticed you very close to freind Beast Boy while you were hunting." Star said smileing.

"You know that I have no control, that wasn't me." I said blushing a little thankful my back was towards her.

"Sure... Speaking of wich have you seen Beast Boy?"

"No I thought he would be down here. I guess he whent to his room for more sleep."

"Morning!" Henry said walking in pouring some coffee.

I nodded.

"Morning freind Henry I made you some breakfast." She said holding up the pan.

Henry smelled it and smiled. "Smells great I ate something similar while I was out on my own. He sat down and ate it all in one gulp.

I stared in shock nobody has ever eaten star cooking like that. She's gotten better but not that good.

"Would you care for more?"

"That would be great!" He said giveing her a toothy grin that showed all of his pointed teeth.

"Are you ready?" I asked sitting down with my tea.

"No, but yea."

"The squire will be-" I started but was interupted by a portal that opened up in the middle of the living room.

"Here." Henry finished.

"Please gather your things it is time for us to go."

I got up and went to my room to grab my suit case. When I came back I saw Robin and Cy shaking hands with Henry befor Star gave him her bone crushing hug that he returned just as hard.

I noticed that Beast Boy wasn't there.

"Whats wrong you upset that your boy freind isn't here to say bye?" Henry teased.

"Shut up or I will send you to Azarath the hard way."

He gulped and put his hands up in surender. I finished my goodbyes and walked over to the squire who formed a protal and in a flash we were in front of a palace on Azarath.

"Follow me and I will show you to your rooms." The squire said.

I knew where I was going to be staying.

"This is yours." He said pointing at a room.

I walked in and remembered my room instantly. This was the room that I stayed in while I started training my powers. Every thing was the same, in fact the exact same.

"You have dinner with the councel in a hour. Please get ready and dress nice." He said continueing on to show Henry his room.

I threw my suit case on my bed and walked into the closet. I picked out a nice black dress that was long and strapless. I chose some shoes to match and walked out.

"You look good in a dress, you should where one more often." A familiar voice said.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" I said throwing one of the shoes at him.

"Watch it I don't want my girl to take my eye out with one of those. I'm here so I can help you so you can come back."

"I told you that you couldn't come. I'm going to send you back."

"No! Rae please." He pleaded.

Before he could say anything else I open a portal that sucked him away.

"I'm sorry."

I heard a knock at my door and Henry came in wearin a nice tux.

"Lets get this over with."

We walked down to the dinnig hall.

"Henry?" A voice came from behind

"Cathrine? Its you. Wow you look good what are you doing here?"

"My father is on the council so I have to go."

"I'm so rude, Cathrine this is my twin sister Raven. Raven this is Cathrine we grew up together."

"A Pleasure to meet the princess." She said bowing slightly.

"Its nice to meet you, but please I'm not into the princess thing." I said

"My apologies. I think we should continue on."

We walked in and took out seats. I sat down next to Henry and Cathrine sat to the other side of him.

They kept stealing glances and looked away blushing a little.

'It's so obvius they like each other.'

'Shut up love.' I told her back.

"Let us begin. First, welcome Prince and Princess of Azarath. I hope your travel was nice. On to the business about the cure."

"I have located the cure is on top of the forbidden mountain."

"Hmmm. Only citizens of Azarath can go up there. You would have to have someone go with you any volenteers?"

"Father I will go." Cathrine said standing.

"No!" Henry said

"I forbid it." Cathrine's father said.

"Father I know those mountains, and every else are to scared to go."

He thought about it for a while.

"Fine but at the slightest sign I want you to return."

"Thank you father I won't let you down." She said taking her seat.

Henry looked at her with great concern in his eyes.

"Princess do you have any objections?"

"I guess not."

"Good you three will leave tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ravens Pov:

It was dark and raining. Thunder cracked behind me. I looked down and saw Henry with a huge stab wound, to his right a figure withering in pain. I heard a cold laughter behind me.

I bolted up right covered in cold sweat. I got up and went to my bathroom and splashed myself with water. I looked in the mirror just in time to see my blood red eyes shift back to violet.

A knock came from my door and jumped in surprise.

"Raven it's me Henry. Get ready we leave in ten minutes."

'He's ok.' I thought to myself "Ok I'll meet you at the dinning hall soon."

"Are you ok? You sound like someone died."

"I'm ok just a rough nite." I went over to my closet and picked out one of my spare uniforms and put it on.

I walked to the dinning hall and met Cathrine, but no Henry.

"Morning." She said in a happy tone.

I just nodded and sat down and a server brought me a bowl of porage and tea. I slid the bowl away and sipped my tea.

"Princess its a long trip. If I may I recommend you eat something."

"Stop with the Princess thing, and I battle Villans every day sometimes without even my tea."

Cathrine continued with her porage but didn't look happy.

"Fine, I will take any kind of meat." I said before I stopped myself.

The server looked a bit confused but went to fetch my order.

"Since when do you eat meat?" Cathrine asked.

"Considering you don't really know me, I had a small shift of diet of the late. Since we are asking questions how long have you liked my brother?" I asked slowly cutting the meat that was placed in front of me even though I wanted to tear into it.

"I don't know what you are saying." She said looking down with a blush across her face.

"I'm a empath I can feel how happy you get around him."

"Morning ladies, happy around who?" Henry asked sitting down ordering some coffee and steak. He recieved the same strange look as I did.

"Oh nothing." Cathrine said blushing a little more.

I put my hood up and allowed a small smile.

"Hey Rae why did you put your hood up?" Henry said with a mouth full of meat.

"Force of habbit." I said slowly lowering it.

Henry finished his plate and the other half of mine, and chugged his coffee. "You girls ready, I can't wait to find this cure and get rid of this curse."

I stood up and followed Cathrine and Henry.

'I feel awkward, like a third wheel. Why can't they just admit their feelings.' I thought as I walked behind them.

'Now you know how the team felt around you and Beast Boy.' Rude said.

'For the last time, I did not have a crush on Beast Boy-

'Yes you did. I don't appear with out a small crush for someone.' Love said.

'I'm not even sure if I feel the same way. I'm new to this, what if what I feel for Beast Boy is false.' I thought wearily.

'Only you can answer that question.' Love chimed back.

'I miss him. I feel terrible for sending him back. All he wanted to do is help me.' I thought back. I was deep in this conversation that I didn't realize that the others had stopped. I would have kept walking if Henry hadn't grabbed my hand.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Look." Cathrine said pointing at the ground.

In the ground was a track I have never seen before. It was huge and had claws.

"What is it?" Henry asked

"Manticore, body of a Lion, tail of a scorpion, and if it's male wings of a bat." Cathrine said. "They aren't afraid of anything including death, they are very deadly and poisonus."

In my head flashbacks of my nightmare flashed trough my head.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We keep going but on full alert." Cathrine said summoning a hand and half sword.

We kept walking Cathrine with her Sword, and me and Henry with our magic. It was dead silent except for the sound of birds and a running steam.

Cathrine signaled for us to stop. "The tracks lead to just ahead." She whispered. "We can take it, but be careful."

I nodded and followed close behind Henry. 'He can't die, I won't let him.'

We charged over the rock only to find a suprising scene.

The Manticore was dead but that was an understatement. His throat was ripped out, and his chest was shredded. It looked like a animal hunted it down for dinner.

"I've never seen this track before." Cathrine said kneeling down. "We'd better get going before what ever did this comes back."

"Right."

_Time skip_ At the Tower (Normal pov:)

The almost all of the Titans were hanging out watching a movie.

"Yo, have you seen BB?" Cy asked.

"Not since he was teleported back from Azarath last week-" Robin started only to be interrupted by a blood curdling howl.

This howl wasn't angry or even happy. It was anguished, sad, maybe even lonely.

"Titans spread out we need to find that howl."

"Im one step ahead according to my calculations it came from the hunting grounds." Cy said typing on his arm computer.

"Lets go look for it."

The Titans ran down to the under ground forest and started looking for the source.

They came to a cave when another howl came from inside.

"Careful guys."

They walked in ready for a battle only to find Beast Boy in Beast mode sitting on top of his rock. He turned towards them with such a sadness in his eyes. Starfire ran over and gave him a hug and sat there stroking his fur.

"He misses her." Cy said

"We all do." Robin replied.

"It's different for him." Star said, "She and him are meant to be together but this cruel life have separated them."

"She's not dead, just... busy." Robin said trying to find the right words.

Beast Boy growled at him. He howled once more before running out of the cave and gone from their sight and scanner.

"I believe he wants to be alone." Star said with a small tear rolling down her check for her friend that was forced to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
A/n: Hey guys sorry for not writing in a while, but when I first thought of this story I only thought of the end so i'll be wrapping this up soon unless inspiration hits me. Sorry guys. (Ideas are welcomed but they may not be used.)

Raven's pov:

"Guys its getting late I think we need to make camp." Henry said looking up at the moon and sun.

"How about that cave?" I suggested.

"No!" Cathrine yelled.

"Whats the big deal?" I asked

"I have my reasons."

"I think Raven's right and besides I smell rain in the air."

I sniffed the air and nodded.

"I don't smell anything." Cathrine said trying to steer us away from the cave.

"If it will make you feel better than I will go take a look." I said entering the cave.

Normal Pov:

"Raven stop." Cathrine said but Raven kept walking.

"There is no stopping her once she's set her mind on something." Henry said. "Why are you against the cave we need to stay together."

"I know that cave there's a legend about it." Cathrine said.

Ravens Pov:

I walked to the mouth of the cave and peered in. It was dark but I could see thanks to my night vison. I used my powers and felt no life so I walked in.

I kept walking for what seemed like hours when I saw two figures ahead and on the ground. I ran over to get a closer look.

On the ground I said Henry slowly paling as he held a giant gash that was across his chest. The second form was lost in shadows but I could see it twitching as if in insane pain.

"My vision it came true." I dropped to my knees and started trying healing Henry. "Why won't it work?" I said starting to sob.

"Save her. Save yourself." Henry croaked.

The scene faded I found three people standing over a figure on the ground.

"B she ain't coming back." the first form that I saw was Cy.

"She was never our friend was she." Star said.

The figure on the ground sat up to reveal it was Beast Boy.

"She never loved me. She was using me." He said with sad eyes. "I gave her my heart and she threw it away. If her brother hadn't showed up none of this would be happening. I hate her!" He yelled jumping up and running.

"No I do love you, its not Henry's fault." I sobbed. "Please I don't want you to be sad."

The scene changed once more to a lone figure that walked towards me while I was still on my knees.

"My dear daughter. Did you actually think that you could have friends, or a relationship. I told you that you are mine!" Trigon said with booming laughter.

"No!" I screamed as I realesed a ton of power. The next thing I knew I started transforming.

I felt a pair of strong hands grabbing my shoulders and started pulling me out of the cave.

"Let me go, you will not control me Trigon!" I growled almost ending my transformation.

"Raven calm down!" I heard a voice say. The source of the voice embraced me in a hug.

I realized Henry had pulled me out of the cave. I started calming down and sobbed into his chest.

"Raven... that cave was the mirage cave. A man under your father's influence enchanted the cave to project your inner fears. None of it was real."

'My vision... that's twice i have seen it.'

"What did you see?" Henry asked still holding me.

'I can't tell them about him or the team.' "I saw fath- Trigon. He said he wasn't really gone, and that he still owned me."

"He's dead you killed him yourself." Henry said clenching his fist. "It was a mirage."

"I'm fine we should keep moving." I said standing.

Cathrine eyed me like she knew that wasn't all I saw. "Are you sure?"

"The faster we find the cure for us the sooner we get off this stupid mountain." I said breathing in a shaky breath.

"Alright." She said still eyeing me as she turned to lead on.

'It can't be real.' I thought as Henry's form flashed in my mind.

We walked in silence until Cathrine said she couldn't see anymore.

"I'll go hunt for food." Henry said walking off sniffing the air.

I gathered some wood that was in the clearing and started a fire.

"What did you really see?" Cathrine asked

"I already told you."

"I heard you before Henry grabbed you."

"How come he wasn't affected?" I asked changing the subject as the fire started blazing.

"He had his eyes closed. He used his other senses to find you."

I stared into the fire.

'You could tell her.' knowledge said 'She can help you protect him.'

'No I don't want her feelings to affect the mission.' I thought.

'She's right.' Brave added. 'Besides I'm always up for a good fight.

'I'm not.' Timid squeaked.

'I think I like you better when your in your werewolf form.' Brave said.

'I'm sorry.' Timid squeaked again.

'Timid she doesn't mean it, and we are getting off topic.' I said trying to stop chaos.

'Perhaps you can call in assistance.' knowledge said.

'Who can I call in and how?'

'Beast Boy.' Love said

'How could I, and I don't want him to get hurt.'

'I found this old spell that if your love wanted you bad enough then you can combine your powers together.'

'I don't know he may not truly love me.' I said sighing.

"Why are sighing?" Cathrine said breaking the conversation in my head up.

"Nothing just some... guy troubles." I replied.

"I think I know how you feel, I like this one guy a lot-"

"I know I can feel it." I interrupted. "I also know for who."

Her eyes opened up in pure terror.

"One I don't need to be an empath to see how you look at each other, and two it's not my business to say anything so your secrets safe with me." I finished.

"What secret?" Henry asked carrying some animals with him.

"Nothing!" Cathrine practically screamed.

"What ever lets eat." He said digging into an uncooked deer.

Before I could stop myself I tore into my share of the food with just as much gusto. I stopped my self when I was half way done to see Cathrine smiling as she cooked her meat. I looked down and decided I wasn't hungry. I laid down with my back towards them.

"Shes home sick. I can see it in her eyes." Henry said

"Did she have a family?"

"I guess you could call it that. They treated each other like family. I'm surprise it didn't get weird when she started dating her team-mate."

"Oh... That's what she ment." Cathrine mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cathrine said laying down.

'I guess I am homesick. Beast Boy I don't care if you love me back or not, I love you.' I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**A/n: Hey readers, sorry I haven't written in a while but I had recently been hit in the face with a softball (Ouch) and was diagnosed with a concussion. The doctor said no brain stimulation witch meant Writing, video games, and my laptop. But I'm better now and here is the new chapter.**_

Ravens Pov:

I woke up to a soft snoring next to me. I opened my eyes to see purple clothing in front of me

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yelled as I picked up and threw the intruder.

"Dude!"

"Whats wrong?" Carthrine jumped up as she summoned a sword, and Henry readied his magic.

"Beast Boy?" I asked realizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I went to bed last night and then I woke up to my girl friend throwing me." He said rubbing his head.

I blushed and went over to check for injuries. "Your fine, I'm going to send you back now."

"No!" He and Cathrine said in unison.

Beast Boy and I looked at her in surprise.

"I understand why he doesn't want to go back, but why you?" I asked.

"We are nearing the top. I think you should save your strength, plus it would be good to have an extra man."

"Why whats up there?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." Catrhine said a little to quickly.

"It's not nothing. I've been watching you, you've been acting nervous ever since we found those tracks next to that Manticore." Henry said. "You didn't even let us see them."

"I think we need to keep going." She said glumly.

"Henry." I said. 'Grab her.' I finished telepathily.

He looked at me confused but then reluctantly nodded.

"I hope you will for give me." He said jumping behind Cathrine and grabbing her around her waist so that her arms were trapped too.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

I entered Cathrines mind. 'I just want to see whats wrong.' I thought staring into nothingness.

Soon light shined in. I looked around again to see that I was in some kind of class room. It was filled with other children. I looked to the back to see Henry goofing off, he looked to be very young. Next to him was a young Cathrine, who was around the same age.

Henry threw a piece of paper at Cathrine. She opened it and read it. I walked over and read over her shoulder.

_Want to sit next to me at lunch?_

She looked up at him who was doodling. She crumpled it up and threw it at him. He looked up and they laughed. Cathrine then nodded to answer his question.

The scene shifted. It showed a playground with some tables around it.

'I remember this playground. I never played on it I was always sitting alone.'

"Henry." Cathrine asked sitting next to him. "Who you looking at?"

I followed her eyes. They were looking at a small pale girl with purple hair.

"Is that her?"

"Ya." Henry said still staring.

'Thats... me. Why won't he go over.'

"I'm... afraid to talk to her. If I do dad will find out about me. He may kill, or worst Raven and Mom."

"I understand. I just wish she wasn't so lonely." Cathrine said sadly.

The scene shifted to a much darker one. It was raining and I was from Cathrines point of view.

She was looking at a body struggling to talk to another form that was crouching over him. Then it went black.

I jolted back to reality, to find me in Beast Boy's arms and Cathrine in Henry's.

"Find anything?" Henry asked.

Cathrine looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No..." I said getting up. "We should keep going so we can get off this stupid mountain."

Cathrine smiled as Henry helped her up and we continued forward.

'I didn't mean to see so much.' I told her in our minds.

'...'

'Look, I'm sorry for intruding but that vision could be important.'

'How do you know?'

'I didn't know that you had ever seen me at that age.' I said changing the subject.

'That was the first and last time I saw you. That was the day Henry was transformed, your mother killed and your leaving. Henry was at school the next few days. Finally when I went to find him I found a note saying he left to find you.'

'I'm sorry. I ruined everything.'

'No it's fine.' Cathrine said smiling at me.

"Guys we're here." Henry said pointing. "Just over those rocks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- (At the Tower.) "I hope BB better. I want to kick his butt in video games, and rub my meat in his face." He said holding up controllers and ribs. "I have not seen friend beast boy since we found him in the forest." "Want me to cheek surveillance Rob?" Robbin weighed it in his mind for a little. "I don't like trespassing into peoples privacy but he could be in trouble." Cy went over to a panel in a wall and connected a cable from his arm to it. He waited scilently watching between him mopeing in the forest to mopeing in his room. It was painful to see how much pain his best friend was in, but all of that changed when he saw it. "Guys come here." Cy showed them the screen on his arm. It showed Beast Boy in his room sleeping around 12:00. When all of a sudden a black portal came up and developed him entirely. The next second he was gone. "Wait rewind it and pause on the portal." Robin said. "Thats friend Raven's powers. I thought she didn't want him to be there." "She didn't." "I do hope friend Beast Boy and friend Raven are ok." "I'm sure they are fine. All though if Beast Boy is there then that means he is either in trouble or is going to be." (Back at Azarath) Ravens pov: "Rae you haven't said anything since I got here." Beast Boy said as they climbed the finale steps of their journey. 'I... I just don't want you hurt.' I thought. "Can I speak to over here." I said pulling Beast Boy away. "What do you want to tell me?" He asked with a worried look. "Are we breaking up?!" "No, just shut up for a moment." I said putting up a force field. "I need to talk to about whats on top of this mountain. This will keep Henry from hearing us." "Ok shoot." He said poking the field beside him. "I've been having these visions... and I don't know what happens or when it happens, but I know it's bad. I have a bad feeling about whats up there." "Relax, we are a team, and good power couple." He said throwing his arm around me and flexing his other. "Oh and Henry and that other chick is here to..." "Thats what I'm worried about." I said as pushed his arm off me. "It will be fine I won't let anything happen to you, or your brother." He said walking closer, kissing my forehead. We walked back with a better atmosphere, but I still had a bad feeling. As we continued on we came to what seem to be an ancient grove with a arch way in the opening. Henry walked in followed by Cathrine and Beast Boy. I walked up and reluctantly entered. "It's beautiful. Check out this writing." Cathrine said pointing at a stone tablet. "What is this language." "Ancient Azrathian. I thought it was a dead language." I said lookeing at the tablet. "Can you read it?" Beast Boy asked coming up beside me. "I think... It says: 'Three elements of fire, ice and lightning, the creators of chaos and destruction, are present in this very land. Apart they destroy all in their way... but one. One man harnessed this power and created harmony between the three. When they fused the created a cure to end all curses, and heal all wounds.' I looked around, the land was very flat and rocky except for rubble now and than. In the middle though I saw a fountain surrounded by a shrine. We walked up and saw to the left a small flame billowing in the air with what looked like no sourse. To the right an Ice crystal floated and gave off different colors of light. In the back was a small volt of electricity hanging in the air just sitting there. "So... do you think this will melt?" Beast Boy asked sticking his hand out to poke the ice. "Don't touch anything!" I glared at him, and he gave me a sheepishly smile. "Sorry." My eyes fell to the middle where a pedestal was. On the pedestal there was a glass vial and two small cups. "That must be it." Henry said taking a step, only to be hit with an invisible force knocking him against a wall. "That will be far enough." A chilling voice said. Henry scrambled to get to his feet and we all got into battle stances. A man appeared and stood with his arms crossed. He had black hair, red eyes and scars across his face. "My, my what do we have here... The prince and princess, and two servants. What would you be doing up here?" He said with smug look in his smile, but hatred in his eyes. "That is none of your business." Cathrine said. "I was joking I know why your here." He chided. "Henry you've grown, and a pleasure to meet you dear Raven, you see I knew your father." It clicked in my head and I sensed that it did in Henry's. Red eyes, and pointed teeth when he sneered at us. "Your..." Henry stammered. "Very good, very good looks like your not that much of a fool." He laughed a cruel laugh. "I know you are here for the cure, I know that you infected your dear sister. Wheres your mark girly? Mines here." He pointed to his face. "Henry's is on his right bicept. Oh I can seance it your's is across your back." Henry and I got our magic ready as Beast Boy crouched and Cathrine readied a sword. The man smiled. "This is going to be fun." He said as he launched himself hitting Beast Boy to the side before he could even change into an animal. He kicked me in the gut and punched me over to where Beast Boy was who barely caught me before I flew into him. The Man transformed and started battling Cathrine and Henry at the same time. In his werewolf form he was more powerful and was dodging each attack. He kicked Henry down with a sickening crunch he punched his leg. Henry let out a cry in agony. The man returned to his battle with Cathrine who was being blocked blow for blow. The man slashed her blade in half and pounced on her. He let out a series of growls that we translated (because of being a werewolf or of animal origins) "What a pretty girl I wonder what she will look like with fur?" He growled licking her the side of her face making her whimper. "Don't you dare!" Henry said trying to get up but failed because of his leg. I flew as fast as I could with Beast Boy in tow as a cheetah, but we were to slow. The werewolf Bit into her right shoulder. When he released he howled into the sky. The howl was mixed with Cathrines cry of anguished which increased as the poison fought to enter her system. I winced knowing her pain and attacked the man. He slashed but I dodged and got my cape. Beast Boy ran up beside and turned into a rhino. The man picked him up by his horn and threw him at me. "We need to stop meeting like this." Beast Boy said shaking his head getting off me. The man went over to Henry who was frozen in anger, sadness, and fear. The werewolf bent down and sniffed Henry. He started to attack Henry tearing him to shreds. Slicing his stomach and biting his thought and neck. "NO!" I yelled. My vision was coming true. Henry was dieing and the unknown form was Cathrine. I took off with hatred in my slowly fading red eyes but was stopped by a hand. "I will stop him, you take care of them. He cant infect me." Beast Boy said changing into the Beast tackling the man off of Henry. I started to ran towards the fountain and poured the liquid from the vial into the two cups. I took one over to Cathrine who was still withering in pain. I poured it down her throat and made her stopped withering and laid still. I felt her pulse steady and that the werewolf venom was stopped. As I ran over to Henry I heard growls and barking behind me. "No." Henry croaked. "I already gave some to Cathrine, you need this half." "No. Y- You use." He struggled to say. "Right now you don't really have a say." I said as I pored some on his wounds and the rest down his throat. Henry's eyes widened and his wounds started to fizz and heal. He fainted but he was ok. I got up and turned to the now ending battle of the Beast with a foot on top of a badly beaten werewolf. I walked over to them as the Beast let out a triumpfit howl. The werewolf changed back to human form and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Your first mistake was working for my father. Then you infected Henry, who you then tried to slaughter, after trying to turn Cathrine. I should have Beast Boy who isn't a servant but my boyfriend and mate-" The Beast's ears perked but didn't look away from the demon that was on the ground. "I should let him maul you, or better yet do it myself." The Beast smiled "But i'm not." I continued. "I'm going to turn you into the council." "You fool! You can't run from Trigons power! You used the cure on them and now your still more of a monster than a girl." The demon yelled laughing. The Beast snarled. "Beast Boy don't." I said sensing a bad feeling in him. Beast Boy looked at me and looked back at the man who he then punched in the face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Raven's pov)

Beast Boy shifted back to his human form and looked at me.

"Can you keep an eye on him so I can check on the others?" I asked pointing at the demon werewolf man.

"Sure thing 'Mate' " He said with a toothy grin.

"Shut up." I said blushing.

I levatated them carefully closer together so I can keep a better eye on them.

"Ugh. It feels like my throat was about to be ripped out." Henry said waking first. "Cathrine!" He said sitting up

"Lay down or you may hurt yourself. I used the potions on both of you."

"You should have used it on you instead of me..."

"Lay down so I can scan you to see if it worked."

He did as I instructed and I closed my eyes to begin the process.

"You healed completely with no scaring. As for the werewolf desises it has been removed completely except for the original scar and acute hearing."

"What about Cathrine?"

I did the same to her.

"She had several broken bones, along with the wound from him infecting her. The potion healed those and..."

"What?!"

"The venom was also cured. She's completely fine."

"Phew. Now what?" Henry asked getting up.

"If you can carry her then we can combine are powers and teleport back to the kingdom." I said "Unless you think you will faint from holding your crush." I finished with a teasing voice.

"I can handle her." He said blushing.

"I have a question... Why didn't you just teleport up here?" Beast Boy asked with a foot still on the werewolf.

"One it takes to much energy... and two there is ancient magic here that prevents you from doing that."

He looked puzzled but went with it.

With the Help from Henry we made it back to the kingdom. It was well worth the tiring effort. When we got back we teleported right in the middle of a meeting. The expressions of the council from seeing a a girl in the arms of a boy both wearing worn clothes, along with me wearing tattered clothes, and a green boy glaring at an unconscious man.

The guards took the demon to a special jail so that he can never escape again.

We took Cathrine down to the infirmary while explaining the events to her father who was quickly following.

"I knew that she shouldn't have gone. You may be the prince or future king but you are to dangerous for my daughter to be around." He said looking from his daughter to Henry with a look of disgust.

"With all do respect sir. I had no intentions of putting her in harms way, nor will I ever. I love her and we had no idea that demon was going to ambush us up there. In fact Raven saved her from him with her boy friend." He said looking a a blushing me and an embarrassed Beast Boy. "If I had known that he was up there I would have personally ordered guards to keep her from following. Like I said before I love her and I hope to spend the rest of my life with her. And with that I bid you a good day." He finished pointing at the door as a silent indication for Cathrine's father to leave. Cathrine's dad stormed out of the room leaving a steamed Henry.

"Henry."

"What Raven?"

I pointed to Cathrine who was sitting up with wide eyes.

"I think we will leave you to alone." I said pulling Beast Boy out of the room.

"So your leaving your brother to talk to her alone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Heck no I wan't to hear this." I said pressing my ear against the wall.

"Thats my girl."

(in the room)

"So... How much did you hear."

"All of it." She said

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you at the right moment and all-"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of coarse, I have always loved you. I would have mentioned it sooner but between me being infected and my leaving, its just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just that I thought you wouldn't like me back and then I became a monster and I thought that would make you like me less." Henry said looking down blushing.

"Henry... I have always loved you too."

"You don't have to say that. I understand if it's not to be."

"Henry ask your sister if you have to. Or you can look into my eyes."She said grabbing his hand.

"Carthrine... I love you." He said kissing her.

He then got down on one knee. "I wish to live the rest of my life with you. Not as a king to a daughter of a duke, or even as friends, but as husband and wife. Cathrine will you marry me?"

"Nah, I just told you that I've loved you for who knows how long and even after I learned of your condition." She said with tears in her eyes.

"This is wonderful." Henry said embracing her and kissing her.

"Now Raven can go back to earth with her mate and live with her friends." Cathrine said smiling.

Epilogue:

Henry and Carhrine married soon after, making Henry the King of Azarath. This left Raven with the ability to go back to earth to live her life as a Titan, of coarse after the wedding.

After returning back to earth Raven and Beast Boy continued their relationship with each other. Raven continued to transformed under the full moon and fought to keep her ever growing rage under control with the help of her green mate. Along with their relation ships growing, so did Robin and Starfire's. Even Cyborg found a girl that didn't mind his technologic parts and even helped design some new weapons and parts for him that made him look even more human.

Henry and Cathrine continued to lead Azarath in prosperity as the rightful rulers. Cathrine became pregnant years later with a non werewolf, to Henry's relief, son.

Beast Boy proposed to Raven seconds before a full moon transformation to Ravens surprise, but was unable to voice her opinion due to transformation. The morning after Raven accepted. Beast Boy never said if he did it on purpose or if it was just dumb luck, although the team mainly leans towards the first option.

* * *

Hey guys this is the end. I don't think I will write anymore for this story, but I left it open in case I do. Thank you to those that stuck with me from the beginning. Please check out my other work. If you have never heard of Fairy Tail, but you like Teen Titans I recommend it to you. It's great, funny, and you can really get into it. (of coarse I recommend the Japanese version with subs.)


End file.
